The present invention relates to a wet sheet for cleaning which is capable of retaining a large amount of an aqueous liquid and releasing the aqueous liquid gradually so that a wide area of a surface to be cleaned can be wiped therewith.
JP-A-5-15481 discloses a cleaning sheet with a smooth surface which comprises cleaning cloth impregnated with a solvent-containing cleaner, the cleaning cloth having a dust-removing fiber layer composed of ultrafine fibers or split fibers, etc. and a liquid-absorbing fiber layer. However, with no considerations given to gradual-releasing properties of the impregnated cleaning cloth, the cleaning sheet with a smooth surface releases the cleaner more than necessary onto a surface to be cleaned in a single operation of cleaning, having difficulty in cleaning a wide area. Further, this cleaning sheet with a smooth surface needs cares in storage or handling because the solvent, etc. may evaporate unless it is tightly sealed until use.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a wet cleaning sheet that is capable of retaining a large amount of an aqueous liquid and releasing the aqueous liquid evenly and gradually.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a wet cleaning sheet which is easy to store and handle without requiring great care about liquid evaporation.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a wet cleaning sheet which is capable of cleaning a wide area of a surface to be cleaned without separately using water or a liquid detergent.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a wet cleaning sheet which is capable of not only cleaning but polishing (waxing) a floor of a wide area.
The present invention accomplishes the above objects by providing a wet cleaning sheet comprising an aqueous liquid-retaining layer having an aqueous liquid-containing polymer and a chemical-containing layer containing a chemical which causes the polymer to release the aqueous liquid, wherein
the aqueous liquid-retaining layer and the chemical-containing layer are formed and/or arranged in such a manner that they are kept out of substantial contact under no load applied but brought into contact with each other with a prescribed load applied whereby the aqueous liquid is gradually released from the polymer by the action of the chemical.